Ootengu/Khác
Ngoại hình Ootengu là một cậu chàng đẹp trai với mái tóc ngắn màu vàng bạch kim và mắt xanh. Một đôi cánh đen lớn mọc ra phía sau lưng anh. Anh ta mặc một bộ sokutai trắng với họa tiết sóng xoáy xanh dương ở phần áo đằng trước, cầu vai và ống tay áo, cùng một cái dây tua đỏ gắn vào viền ống tay. Phía trước thắt lưng là một mặt nạ quỷ màu đỏ với bộ râu trắng dài. Anh ta còn mang một cặp quần màu đen, vớ trắng và đôi giày geta sắt màu xanh. Anh ta cầm một cây quạt uchiwa xanh có hai dây tua đỏ treo hai bên và chữ kanji 祭 (''matsuri'', lễ hội) viết ở cả hai mặt. Hồ sơ Idol ảo '''Thích''' :Fan, Ha Futatsu (sáo) '''Không thích''' :Bụi, mưa Một trong những thức thần SSR trong tựa game lấy bối cảnh Nhật Bản "Onmyoji", đồng thời là giọng hát chính của một ban nhạc bí ẩn. Màn trình diễn vô cùng tuyệt vời trên sân khấu đã khiến anh tỏa sáng rực rỡ. Bên ngoài tuy tự cao và nổi loạn, nhưng bên trong lại rất chín chắn và tràn đầy đam mê. Khi anh có mục tiêu để hướng tới, tâm trí anh sẽ luôn tập trung vào nó và không bao giờ bỏ cuộc, lúc đó anh ta sẽ trở nên có trách nhiệm một cách đáng ngạc nhiên và can đảm đúng lúc. Skin * Có gì đó sai sai ở phần eo của anh ta... * Chiều cao của Ootengu thấp hơn so với dự kiến vì đôi cánh của anh ta. Khác * Ootengu được in sai màu mắt (xám mà không phải xanh dương) trên thẻ quà tặng chính thức của KFC. Chiến lược Khái quát Ootengu là một thức thần với lượng sát thương cực cao trong chiến đấu. Nói chung, Ootengu có những đặc điểm sau đây: ;Ưu điểm : Ootengu equipped with the Seductress will not be affected by Shuzu's connections, and he can still unleash considerable attack damage. ;Nhược điểm : Ootengu có chỉ số máu và thủ thấp, cho nên anh ta rất dễ bị tiêu diệt. ;Đề xuất : Highly recommended. He is one of the best candidates for a priority upgrade to 6 stars. ;Sắp xếp : He is indispensable in the Evo zone, Soul Zone, duels, and Kirin Hunt. ;Đặc điểm : In duels, Ootengu can leverage his attack bonus within the turn to launch an offensive to suppress the enemy and gain the upper hand. He can also rely on his characteristic negation of a single control effect to become the best DPS Shikigami on a team. These two characteristics produce an incredibly imposing combination, making Ootengu one of the best Shikigami in duels. Phân tích kỹ năng ;Phong Tập :Một đòn tấn công thường với lượng sát thương cao hơn trung bình một chút. ;Kim Vũ :Kỹ năng bị động của anh có 2 chức năng: :#Cộng thêm công trong lượt của bản thân; :#Miễn dịch với một hiệu ứng khống chế ngoài lượt của mình. :Note that before Ootengu activates his negation to any control effect, he will attempt to resist. If his resistance is successful, then this passive skill will not disappear. In addition, this skill will treat multi-stage control attacks, such as the 3-stage control attack by Yuki Onna, as only one control, and nothing will happen to Ootengu as his passive skill will offset the impact. This immunity effect is useless against sealing spells. If Ootengu is sealed in the current turn, the passive effect still exists, but the passive skill will not be reactivated in the next turn. ;Vũ Nhận Bạo Phong :This damage skill is the highest group AoE in the game and can be complemented with souls like the Seductress and Mimic. You can mix and match with different soul effects to determine which yields the maximum desired impact. Lựa chọn Ngự Hồn ;Seductress (4-pc set) + ATK/Crit (2-pc set) :(Slot 2 - ATK; Slot 4 - ATK; Slot 6 - Crit/Crit DMG) :The Ootengu with Seductress 4-pc set will shine spectacularly not only in PVE play, but also in duels where Ootengu can maximize the effect of his own unique characteristics (attack bonus within his turn). This is particularly useful in the lower stages. ;Mimic/Temptress (4-pc set) + Effect HIT /ATK (2-pc set) :(Slot 2 - SPD; Slot 4 - Effect HIT; Slot 6 - ATK) :An option that is purely focused on control effects. Slot 6 must carry the attack attribute in order to not trigger the shield by a Jizo Statue which will counteract the control effect. This kind of soul selection can achieve the best control effect. In duels, because of the "damage dealt up" effects, Ootengu equipped with control souls could give impressive damage after a few turns. ;Mimic/Temptress (4-pc set) + Effect HIT (2-pc set) :(Slot 2 - SPD; Slot 4 - ATK; Slot 6 - Crit/Crit DMG) :An option that focuses on control effects and attack. His 4-stage attack could enhance the chance of the control effect when he equipped with Mimic or Temptress. When compared with a pure control Shikigami, Ootengu's attack will be higher. ;Dawn Fairy (4-pc set) + Crit (2-pc set) (Slot 2 - SPD; Slot 4 - ATK; Slot 6 - Crit DMG) :For Ootengu with Dawn Fairy, Crit DMG is essential for slot 6 as Dawn Fairy is unaffected by the Effect HIT. For the very same reason, slot 4 should focus on ATK for greater damage impact. When up against opponents who have Shikigami with team thruster skills, it will be better for Ootengu to team up with Shikigami with control effects like Samurai X, Yuki Onna, and Hououga. Sample Team ;Samurai X :Samurai X and Ootengu form a good team that is great for fast-paced attacks. As an excellent control Shikigami, Samurai X has very high effective hit probabilities with an exceptional control effect. Whether Ootengu is equipped with Mimic, Temptress, Dawn Fairy, or any other control souls, this combination can stop enemies in their turns. ;Shishio :Shishio and Ootengu are great partners on a team. One has control negating skill outside his turn, while the other has a probability to deflect the control effect. Both of them have the characteristics of control and attack. Together, they can easily grasp the advantages of speed, restrain the enemy, and secure the victory. References